


Unplanned date

by Sylencia



Series: A serie of dates [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindness, Disabled Character, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Izuna is alive, M/M, Pre-Relationship, blind!Izuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: After a long day of work in Konoha's hospital, Itama is walking home. It's a beautiful evening, really. He hadn't imagined it could become an even better one.





	Unplanned date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puzzle_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/gifts).



> This is for PuzzleShipper who is an absolute cutie and puts up with my moods and all !  
> She deserves all the IzuIta fics!

There were nights when all Itama wanted to do, as he was leaving the hospital after a long day of work, was to go home, eat a little and sleep. He had known he would be busy, ever since Hashirama decided to drop all of Konoha's newly formed hospital on his shoulders. Itama hadn’t wanted this, he hadn’t even spoken of the need of a hospital with his brother but .. it wasn’t as if he could say no anymore. Hashirama as one of the main founders of Konoha, was already too busy to take care of this himself, even if he was a better medic than he’d ever be. But it was too late now.  
  
Tonight, though, Itama wasn’t that tired. The day had been an easy one, as all he did was take care of paperwork and make sure it wouldn’t pile up on top of his desk. He had the bad habit of not taking care of it until it wasn’t bearable anymore, he had inherited Hashirama’s infamous laziness concerning this matter. But he also had the same need as Tobirama to do things properly. Which sometimes led him to weird situations. Tobirama once said he was the worst. Itama smiled at the statement.  
  
Konoha’s streets by night were peaceful though. It wasn’t rare for him to walk past an Uchiha and nod his respect at them, because it was how things were done lately. It hadn’t been long since Uchihas and Senjus settled together in the village, since they signed the peace treaty and decided to work together and the tension was quite unbearable sometimes but they made do. Working together helped. The lack of open conflict as well.  
  
Still. What Hashirama and Madara had created together was beautiful. Itama wasn’t as shy as Tobirama, he wasn’t afraid to state the truth when it was obvious and Konoha was grand already. It was a wonder how easily Uchihas and Senjus worked together, how they managed to build this place so quickly. As if they were made to accomplish this. As if it all had been written in their blood.  
  
Itama couldn’t get tired of listening to his friends happily telling him about this or that thing they did with Uchihas. It was the best proof of their success.  
  
His home, though, happened to be at the other side of the village. Which was a long walk, when he was tired but a comfortable one on evenings like this one. As the weather was pleasant, warm enough so he wouldn’t need to tie his hakama over his blouse and with a soft breeze gracing his face, Itama was happily walking his way home. Spring was a beautiful season after all and Itama wished it could last forever but he knew it wasn’t possible. Still. The sky was clear and the stars were showing and Gods, it was a great evening to wander around and take all his time now.  
  
Which was why it had to be disrupted. Itama barely had the time to register what was happening as a man bumped harshly into him and he stepped back quickly, eyes wide and feeling a bit disoriented with the sudden shock but he soon froze as he recognized the person in front of him. It was hard not to, seeing the blindfold on their eyes and his looks, so much alike Madara himself.  
  
Izuna Uchiha.  
  
Itama blinked several times. A second passed, maybe even less than that and his breathing was cut short in his throat and his belly did that thing that made him a bit uncomfortable for no reason but he didn’t look away. Oh, he knew Izuna, everyone did but they never interacted before. Itama had been taken away from battlefields when he revealed how talented he was for healing jutsus, too valuable to die the way Kawarama did, and Izuna .. rumors said he lived with Madara now. That Madara had been overly protective of his brother since the day Izuna .. lost his sight. It really was the first time they were facing each other and Itama couldn’t help feeling awkward. What was he supposed to say ? Should he apologise?  
  
“Sorry, sorry,” Izuna was quick to whisper, waving a hand in a dismissive way and smiling from one ear to the other. “Didn’t see you there. Obviously.”  
  
This was said without bitterness. If anything, Izuna’s tone was overly amused and it was hard for Itama not to smile at it. All he ever knew about Izuna was how fierce he was in battle from tales Tobirama never failed to tell him. He never mentioned humor in his descriptions.  
  
“I ..,” Itama hesitated, he scratched the back of his neck. “It’s fine, really.”  
  
“It really isn’t,” was Izuna’s answer and he took a tentative step forward, his face tilting up as if he was looking right at him, making Itama a bit uncomfortable. It was almost as if he could see his eyes. The eyes he knew weren’t there anymore. And it was disturbing. “Let me take you out for dinner. To apologize.”  
  
Alright, this was even more unsettling and Itama felt his cheeks burn. Was Izuna really inviting him for dinner just because he bumped into him around a corner ? Wasn’t it a bit overreacting ? Was Izuna feeling bad about the situation? But Izuna didn’t look like he felt guilty. If anything, his smile was nothing but sweet and his body language open and obviously relaxed.  
  
“You really don’t have too,” Itama stammered awkwardly, looking away and praying for someone to come rescue him. “It’s nothing at all.”  
  
“Aren’t you hungry ?” Izuna asked, with what looked like a pout and before Itama could answer, his stomach was groaning and Izuna smiled triumphantly. “Oh but you are ! Come on, take me to your favorite place and I’ll pay for your meal.”  
  
It seemed like he had no choice, Itama realized as Izuna had tilted his head to the side and was obviously waiting for him to do just that. Was he even aware of who he was talking to ? Was he aware that he was the brother of the man who almost killed him ? Who pierced his belly and gutted him ? Itama doubted it. Izuna probably hated all Senjus by now, this kind of stuff was hard to forget after all. Itama might have been spared, as he had been forced to stay behind but .. but his role as a medic hadn’t only been to heal the bodies, but the minds as well. Minds scarred by the horror of the war and the traumas that went with it. Broken to a point when they couldn’t sleep bor eat anymore.  
  
But Izuna ? Izuna seemed .. untouched. And it was scarier.  
  
There weren’t many places in Konoha yet for people to eat. A couple of civilian innkeepers had asked to settle in the village, in anticipation of its growth and, of course, Hashirama had accepted them in without batting an eye. To him, it had been the first sign of their success, for people to want to join them, to be confident enough that the peace would last between their clans that they would settle their business among their village. Of course, Tobirama wasn’t exactly agreeing with his older brother but Itama ? Itama could give that point to Hashirama. As weird as it would sound, Konoha might even become more than just a shinobi village. And Itama would love to grow old to witness this.  
  
Apart from these civilian inns, both Senju and Uchiha non shinobi clan members had decided to open businesses. Stalls mostly, where they exchanged vegetables against meat or clothes against wool and there was that dango shop that Itama loved a lot but his real guilty pleasure was the small restaurant that had opened not so long ago. A tiny cramped place, half hidden behind the marketplace but the food was good there. Very much so. Itama often ordered take out food there, on his way home. It was always delicious.  
  
The cook nodded at him for behind his countertop, a short sign of recognition when they entered the restaurant. It was mostly empty at this hour, it was a bit late after all and people already had gone to back to their home or had relocated elsewhere. Which Itama was thankful with, he wouldn't had wanted people to stare at them and whisper behind their back. He was aware of the strange situation he was in, to be eating with Izuna Uchiha like this. People were used to see Hashirama with Madara and sometimes Tobirama but this was different.  
  
It almost felt .. intimate, and Itama tried not to think too hard about it as the cook pointed at an empty table for them and stated that he would take their order soon.  
  
Itama’s attention immediately fell back on Izuna when they settled at the table. It was hard not to, seeing how the other man was right in front of him. Only then did Itama properly look at him. Izuna was wearing a yukata. A surprising outfit for a shinobi, most of them, both Senjus and Uchihas would rather stroll around the village in their usual fighting clothes, because they were more practical than a kimono and it was easier for them to carry their weapons then. Izuna’s robe was nothing too fancy, though. Traditional, yes, very carefully tied and a dark blue the Uchihas often wore. The emblems of his clan sewn proudly on his chest and back. A strange look for a shinobi certainly but Izuna wasn’t fighting anymore, was he ? With his eyes missing and how protective the rumors said Madara was with his little brother … it was hard to imagine Izuna would be sent out for missions anymore. As a medic, Itama wouldn't have allowed it either.  
  
It then was only fair Izuna wore something more civilian around the village.  
  
“You’re so awfully silent,” Izuna commented after a short time, unashamed as he was leaning his head on top of both his hands, his face fully turned to him and a sardonic smile on the lips. A teasing but nothing too wicked, Itama picked in his tone. It could almost pass as .. “I don’t need my eyes to know you’re one gorgeous man, aren’t you ? Oh please, tell me you’re gorgeous and I’ll go down on my knees for you.”  
  
Flirting. Izuna Uchiha was shamelessly flirting with him and Itama didn’t know how to handle the information. Was Izuna even aware of who he was ? They didn’t even exchange names, they didn’t even introduce themselves and Izuna was acting so naturally with him, as if he didn't care who he was. He had one chance out of three only to be a Senju after all, rather than an Uchiha or one of the recently settled civilians. Was he taking his chance with these odds ?  
  
Or, Izuna was fully aware of who he was already. How, though ? How would he know when they never meet before ? Itama wasn't an expert when it came to sensing but Tobirama was and they theorized about these techniques long enough to know that recognizing one’s chakra among a crowd became easy with enough practice and lots of patience. But that the person would need to know that chakra properly enough to do so. And he was pretty sure Izuna thought him dead for a very long time, just the way Madara did before peace was signed.  
  
Itama had seen the shock in the Uchiha’s eyes the day they met by the river to begin with the negotiations. Hashirama had asked him to come as well, stating that he was good at settling tensions when needed and Itama did just that, offering tea when he felt Madara tense, distracting Tobirama’s attention when his older brother was getting annoyed. It hadn’t been an easy meeting, seeing how Madara came with Hikaku and Hikaku was one hell of a stubborn man, probably as stubborn as Madara himself but they managed.  
  
Itama could never forget the look Madara shot him, though. The disbelief in his dark eyes, the all over look he gave him and the way he asked for his name. Rigid and cold and Itama had answered with a faint smile. It helped Madara relax. He didn't look as if he had seen a ghost afterwards and he had nodded at him, before he settled his eyes on Hashirama, a strange emotion passing over his features. Itama didn’t know what it meant. He didn’t dare asking either.  
  
For a clear moment, Itama thought about telling Izuna who he was clearly. To state his name and his link with Hashirama, to make it completely honest because if anything, Itama was a honest man but he didn’t. Not to fool Izuna, part of him kept whispering that Izuna wasn’t to be taken lightly, that he knew and that what he recognized as flirting was nothing but his usual way with people.  
  
But the attention, the man’s focus on him … it felt amazing, for once.  
  
He’d tell Izuna the truth if Izuna showed any sign of taking this seriously.  
  
“I’ve been told that I am pretty,” Itama eventually answered, his cheeks heating up a little. Because accepting things as they were now didn’t mean he wasn’t at least a little embarrassed and Itama was always a bit shy at first, with strangers. The only moment he was completely comfortable was with his patients because then, he focused on their health and that only. This was one hell of a different setting.  
  
There was one thing he couldn’t ignore, though. Izuna was .. well. Handsome. A beautiful man indeed, and Itama couldn’t exactly deny having a thing for the Uchiha’s style. These long dark hair he’d spend hours braiding and combing with his fingers, that fair skin, full lips and a beautiful smile. Itama had never been ashamed to admit that he found Madara himself beautiful, even if a little scary, sometimes. Izuna was dreadfully delicious.  
  
“I am certain that you are,” Izuna’s smile widened, he tilted his head to the side, strands of dark hair falling in front of his blindfold and the tip of his tongue licking at his lips in an almost predatory way. It made Itama shiver from head to toes and he was forced to look away.  
  
Itama would be lying if he said he never thought about what it’d be like to bed an Uchiha. For most of them were attractive, with that characteristic aura around them, that something that made them .. different. Itama didn’t know if he felt this way because he spent all that time all but locked among his own clan, surrounded day and night by the same people or if he truly had a specific attraction for Uchihas but .. he couldn’t exactly ignore it, as he was there, sitting at this table with Izuna and being the target of his heavy flirting. Oh, Izuna wasn’t even subtle with it. And Itama couldn’t say it didn’t have its effect on him.  
  
Tobirama would judge him so hard for this.  
  
Was it a bad thing to want to make it last, though ? It wasn’t often that Itama was hit on like this, after all. It was hard for people to approach him with Hashirama and Tobirama keeping close watch on him like hawks. Itama was very much aware that they did threaten some of his crushes before, to drive them away.  
  
And with the hospital taking up all his time, Itama hadn’t had the chance to enjoy himself in a very long time, after all.  
  
The mood softened a little when the cook came to ask them what they wanted to eat and they both ordered sushi as well as fried vegetables and rice on the side. A simple meal for the evening and Itama was feeling a bit self conscious that Izuna would be paying for him but he didn’t want to argue. As Hashirama always said, a free meal was a perfect meal.  
  
Itama's attention fell in Izuna, when they were left alone again and he couldn’t help the soft smile gracing his lips, and the slight blush on his cheeks. Even without his eyes, it felt as if Izuna was all but staring at him, his head still resting on his hands and he was leaning forward, over the table, just the slightest. And he was waiting. For what, Itama didn’t know but he felt like maybe it was his turn to talk.  
  
“So …” he trailed and he rolled his eyes as he was bad at this. Putting the hospital aside, Itama didn’t exactly make new friends since Konoha’s creation. He didn’t have the time, but he didn’t exactly know how to either. “You’ve came here before ?”  
  
“I don’t think I have,” Izuna smiled, dropping one hand on the table and slowly feeling its wood, as if it would help him remember the place. “Madara probably brought take over home once or twice though, since he won’t allow me to cook and he’s terrible in the kitchen.”  
  
The statement made Itama smile because of Izuna’s tone. Again, there was no bitterness in his voice, only amusement and it felt as if he didn't care for his condition, as if being blind wouldn’t have stopped him from cooking. Itama was confident that it could be achieved easily by someone like Izuna, old people usually didn’t see much anymore but it never stopped them to cook and do many other things. Izuna was young and a trained shinobi. Handling sharp objects without getting hurt certainly had been one of his very first training, and at a very young age at that. It had been Itama’s very first lesson when he was four. A kitchen knife would be no threat for such a man.  
  
“How am I going to cook for my gorgeous future husband if my brother won’t let me practice anymore ?” Izuna wondered out loud with a very false sounding, overly dramatic sigh and Itama failed to hold back a snort.  
  
Izuna was one hell of a flirt, he could give him that.  
  
“Try to reason him ?” Itama offered as a solution, mimicking Izuna’s position and leaning his head on top of his fist. “A kitchen knife would be no threat for you.”  
  
“Have you ever met with Madara ?” Izuna questioned and he laughed, shaking his head. “He’s as stubborn as one can get. It’s only because he needed privacy tonight that he didn’t argue about how dangerous the streets might be for me.”  
  
This time, Itama was almost surprised he didn’t feel bitterness in the Uchiha's tone. The words were a bit harsh, but truthful, Itama had heard the rumors after all and Hashirama had talked about this a lot. But. Izuna was relaxed in his position, open still. Opening up to him a little. Itama wasn’t sure he was completely understanding as to why Izuna would confess this to him.  
  
“It’s fine,” Izuna eventually shrugged off, his smile returning to him lips fully and tilting his head to the side again. “I only have to find another way to win my future husband’s heart. Like, my adorable personality and, maybe, bumping into him in order to invite him out for dinner.”  
  
Which wasn’t fair, Itama wanted to answer. Not the gesture but how easy it was for Izuna to change the subject and take him by surprise and resume his flirting, still showing no shame nor embarrassment, not even a hint of regret and Itama looked away, unable to hold back a smile now, he scratched the back of his head, trying to find something to answer.  
  
“You sound so sure of yourself,” he commented, biting his tongue as Izuna was chuckling, obviously aware of his mild discomfort. “What if he's not interested ?”  
  
“Aren’t you ?” Izuna questioned, his eyebrows shooting up just slightly but he didn’t wait for an answer to chuckle. “Then I’ll be enjoying a nice dinner with a gorgeous man and long for him until the end of times.”  
  
This time, Itama shook his head. Uchihas always tended to be … over the top, one way or another. Madara was known for his short temper and his tendency for quick anger. Izuna was a complete flirt and really, really good with it. Itama couldn’t say it didn’t affect him, that Izuna was being so straightforward with him, that he was speaking truths without restraints. He wasn’t afraid to overdo it either. And it worked. It did.  
  
However, Itama felt a pang of guilt when he thought that he probably should tell Izuna his name right away. He was pretty sure Izuna would change his mind if he knew who he was. But as he was ready to do so, the cook arrived with their order, offering him a distraction, even if an unwanted one and Izuna wished him a good appetite.  
  
“Now, there’s one thing I’m curious about,” Izuna started again, after he swallowed a mouthful of rice and getting way too comfortable, as he folded a leg against the table instead of keeping a formal position. Had he forgotten that they were out in public ? And that he was wearing a yukata ? “I don’t recall seeing you on the battlefield. Well. Before this, obviously,” he added, pointing at his blindfold with his chopsticks. “And Madara has been too, mh, busy to provide me with the last gossips. So. Where were you ?”  
  
For a short moment, Itama couldn't help feeling like Izuna was perfectly aware of who he was. And that he was consciously flirting with him. But it made no sense. Did it ? Itama decided he’d sort it out later.  
  
“I’m a medic,” he answered, and he couldn’t help the hint of pride in his tone. “Too valuable for the battlefield, or so I’ve been told. So, I stayed behind, in our camps and waited for the injured to be brought to me.”  
  
“Hashirama is a medic too and was always on the first line,” Izuna pointed out with a frown, waving his chopsticks around in an accusing way. “What’s the difference with you ?”  
  
“Hashirama is … talented,” Itama shrugged with a soft smile. No bitterness, he always looked up at his brother, ever since he was a kid and even more since the peace treaty was signed. “An amazing shinobi and a greater medic. I’ve .. never been good with fighting.”  
  
Izuna tilted his head to the side. A neutral look on his handsome face, his smile gone now. The sight made Itama uncomfortable, he preferred when Izuna flirted with him openly, if he had to choose. He didn't need pity. He always fared well with his own lack of talent and how he always was compared to his amazing brothers. Their father, especially, never failed to remind him his flaws and how so better his brothers always were.  
  
“Medics are great,” Izuna eventually whispered, before stuffing his mouth with yet another sushi and swallowing it carefully before he spoke again. “I mean, I’m still alive thanks to Hashirama. I can’t exactly complain, can I ?”  
  
That story, Itama knew it by heart, for Hashirama told it so many times. How Tobirama landed that powerful strike on Izuna during their last battle and how there was so much blood. How Madara abandoned his own fight to join his brother and hold him tight. How Hashirama offered to heal him right away and Madara stepped aside and allowed the Senju to save his brother’s life. How it had been their first real step toward peace, for Madara had needed to realize that despite how fearless and fierce Izuna had become on the battlefield, almost unstoppable, he still could die and the remnants of his childhood dreams, when he spoke of peace with Hashirama and the two of them decided to create village where younger brothers wouldn’t have to die anymore, were brought back to life with Tobirama's strike.  
  
Izuna survived that injury and it allowed Konoha to be created. Hashirama loved to speak of this. Itama sometimes was sick with it.  
  
But hearing Izuna acknowledging his brother’s talent and state that medics were great with the still so many shinobi stating that dying on the battlefield should be a honor, had warmth spread down his guts. And Itama smiled at the Uchiha.  
  
“I haven’t trained in ages,” Izuna continued after a short pause, leaning on his hand again. “Madara won't let me. He thinks it’s too dangerous. Maybe he’d allow it, if I were to train with a medic. Especially if said medic is my gorgeous future husband.”  
  
Taken aback, Itama couldn’t hold back his embarrassed giggle and he looked away, his cheeks turning red again. This truly was too easy for Izuna. It shouldn’t be allowed to be able to affect him that much so simply and Itama couldn’t help feeling a bit charmed with Izuna’s personality. But … was Izuna serious ? Did he truly want to train with him ? Of course, Itama trained, sometimes, even if his skills were pretty bad. But Izuna was up to Tobirama’s levels and probably could take him down in one hit. It’d be one unfair fight if they tried. And wouldn’t help Izuna the least.  
  
“I … don’t think it would …” Itama started, trying to choose his words carefully in order not to insult the Uchiha but Izuna smiled, that same predatory way as before, he chuckled.  
  
“Don’t take that pleasure away from me before I even asked,” he whispered, his tone oh so low and almost dangerous. But Itama didn’t feel threatened. If anything, he was a little turned on. “Wouldn’t it make a great second date ?”  
  
Wait. Was Izuna actually serious with this ? For the first time, he truly sounded as he was and Itama was properly embarrassed now. He had taken it all a bit lightly before, ignoring how Izuna spoke of him as his future husband and how he never, ever turned his focus away from him. But speaking of dates was making it all too real and Itama couldn't help but feel like it was the best moment to tell Izuna who he was. To make him realize who he had been flirting with for all that time.  
  
But. He looked up at Izuna’s smile again and Itama swallowed his words back. Because he didn’t want to take this away from that man. Izuna had stated several times already how overprotective Madara was with him, how his big brother wouldn't allow him to do all he wanted, too scared he might hurt himself again.  
  
And maybe. Just maybe, Itama couldn’t help thinking that Izuna was perfectly aware who he was addressing to, who he had been flirting with, and it was his intention since the very beginning, that bumping into him had only been an excuse to invite him out and that he loved the attention and how easy things were at the moment. But he couldn’t be right. Izuna … had shown no hint of knowing his identity and Itama all but forgot about this for now. And he decided he’d spend a little more time with the man but make it clear, by the end of the evening, as to who he was. He was going to tell Izuna his name and his relationship with Hashirama and Tobirama. He promised himself so.  
  
“Are you almost done eating now ?” Izuna eventually asked as Itama remained silent, lost in thoughts. “I’ve heard their desserts are delicious and I can’t wait treating you with one. Or several, depending on your appetite.”  
  
Itama lowered his head, as if it would hide his smile from Izuna, as if the man’s blindness wasn’t enough and he scratched the back of his head, feeling quite charmed either way. It was hard to resist that man. And Izuna obviously was aware of it.  
  
“Dessert sounds good,” Itama admitted, making Izuna’s smile widen. “I usually order their strawberry mini pie.”  
  
“Leave it to me,” Izuna purred, slowly pushing on his hands to stand and clearing his throat. “Please don’t laugh if I bump into things.”  
  
“I won’t,” Itama promised and he watched as Izuna headed toward the kitchens with confident steps and he leaned over the counter as he started to order. Itama couldn’t hear what he was asking for from there, their table was a bit far away from the kitchens but Izuna had shown no discomfort as he walked there. He didn’t bump into anything either. If anything, he had walked as if he saw and it only confirmed that he had bumped into him on purpose earlier. Not that Itama minded the least. The evening was enjoyable in the Uchiha’s company. Even if it might not end so well, once Itama would tell the man who he was as clearly as possible.  
  
Izuna returned with a tray after a couple of minutes. Itama was going to help him when he gracefully sat in a swift motion. Not facing him, this time but right beside him and before Itama has the time to feel flustered, his eyes settled on the tray’s content and his mouth watered at the sight.  
  
Izuna had ordered a dozen of pastries for them. Itama immediately stared at the strawberry tiny tart, as it was his favorite but there also were chocolate cakes, a couple of fruit pies, something that looked like caramel. And it all smelled so good, so delicious that Itama wanted to try them all.  
  
But Itama was distracted when he felt the press of Izuna’s thigh against his, when he realized how close they were. On purpose, obviously, when he felt Izuna lean against him even more and Itama swallowed hard. That wasn’t flirting anymore. That was one step ahead of that and Itama could smell Izuna's soft perfume. Nothing too fancy, he remained a shinobi after all, it probably was nothing but his soap but Itama was intoxicated with it right away. Mesmerized. And he closed his eyes, seeing Izuna’s smirk, he bit his lower lip.  
  
Why was that man so tempting to him ?  
  
“Want a taste ?”  
  
Izuna’s soft words confused Itama. Because all he could think about now, was Izuna’s lips and how delicious they looked at the moment, so close, so easy to reach, as he opened his eyes again. Then, Izuna held up the tray. And Itama looked away, he grabbed the first chocolate cake and cleared his throat.  
  
“Thank you,” he squealed, his cheeks burning again and embarrassed with his own desire. Why would he want to kiss Izuna now ? Then again, Izuna had been flirting with him for the last hour. It was only fair he was in the mood for a kiss.  
  
The desserts were amazing. As always. Itama would happily admit that he kept eating so he didn’t have to speak and Izuna seemed quite happy with himself anyways. His thigh pressed against his without discomfort, their elbows brushing against one another several times because of how close they were. Itama was … he was very confused with the whole situation.  
  
“I’ll walk you home now,” Izuna whispered, leaning toward him as they had finished their dinner in silence and all the desserts were gone. Itama wasn’t sure what it meant, he wasn’t certain it was a good idea but he said nothing, as Izuna rose to his feet and held out a hand for him to take. Itama looked away from it, because it felt a bit too much now and he cleared his throat when Izuna tilted his head to the side, with a slight frown.  
  
“Are you fine ?” Izuna asked him in a soft tone, fingers brushing his. “You feel tense.”  
  
“I’m .. good,” Itama nodded. A white lie. It wasn’t as if Izuna could do anything to help now.  
  
Still, as Izuna was paying their meal as promised, Itama couldn’t stop thinking about what was to come. He had promised himself to tell Izuna all the truth. To tell him who he was, who he had been flirting with during the evening and he feared Izuna’s reaction. Was he going to be disgusted with him ? Feel like he had been played with ? Or laugh and say it all had been a joke ? Itama didn’t know how he’d react to this. He hadn’t thought it could be a bad joke, to begin with.  
  
Gods, he shouldn’t have accepted this to begin with.  
  
The air was a bit cold now, as they were walking along Konoha’s streets and Itama silently tied his hakama around his waist to keep some warmth. He’d have to light the coal up as he arrived home, maybe sleep under the kotatsu. Spring had settled over the area, but the nights still were frisky, sometimes and Itama didn’t like the cold. He had slept under the kotatsu all winter long, after all, making sure the coal would last until the morning.  
  
It was a bit strange that Izuna knew where he lived. He didn't hesitate a bit when he stopped in front of the small house, leaning against the stone wall that surrounded the yard. Itama had built it himself, when he still had free time, before he was charged with the hospital. It had felt like something he was supposed to do. He was strangely proud of it.  
  
Izuna’s face held a beautiful glee under the moonlight. Oh, he was a beautiful man, very much so and Itama couldn't stop staring at him, he couldn’t look away.  
  
“Listen, I …”  
  
Before he could continue, Izuna moved. Without any hesitation, he reached for the belt of his hakama, grabbing it in a firm yet not so demanding hold. Itama knew he’d be able to break free if he wanted, that much was obvious. But Izuna was pulling him to him, he touched his hip gently. Itama was feeling his resolve break slowly. It was when Izuna leaned up, aiming for his lips, that Itama pulled away, he turned his face to the opposite direction to make sure Izuna wouldn’t be able to reach him anymore and closed his eyes, swallowing hard.  
  
“Izuna, please, you can’t …” he mumbled, and he wanted to pull back but Izuna didn't let him. He didn't speak, though and Itama took it as his chance to explain himself. “Do you have any idea who I am ? Because …”  
  
“Please, Itama,” Izuna whispered, sliding a hand at the small of his back and biting his lower lip to hold back his own embarrassed smile. “I’m blind, not stupid. Kiss me goodnight already.”  
  
Despite his little theories from the evening, Itama was taken aback. Because it was confirming the one he didn’t think was possible. That Izuna had been perfectly aware of his identity since the very beginning, since their meeting and that he had been flirting with him on purpose. Calling him his future husband too. How ? What ? When did this happen ? Itama was so confused with it all, now he properly thought about it. Izuna .. Izuna Uchiha flirted with him. And stated they’d have another date. As if this evening had been one already. He called him gorgeous too, without being able to see him. Itama was .. overwhelmed with the realization and he swallowed hard as Izuna chuckled.  
  
“I should feel insulted that you thought I was but a helpless man because of my condition,” Izuna commented, humming and wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. “Instead, I really want our second date to happen on a training ground and show you that I’m nothing but resourceful. And capable to kick your ass.”  
  
That made it. Itama felt something shift in him. Something important. Something that made him smile. Because yes, he had enjoyed the way Izuna flirted with him all evening long, he had loved his smiles and his mimics and how easily he had stated, several times, that he was his future husband. And that he was gorgeous. And Hashirama and Tobirama were going to be so shocked when they learn about it. They might even .. try to separate them. They could try, at least.  
  
And Itama looked down at Izuna, as the Uchiha was smaller than him, he held his hand up, pushed the hair away from his beautiful face. Izuna's smile never faltered, he tilted his head to the side and Itama cleared his throat.  
  
This man .. this ridiculous Uchiha … he had seduced him in one evening so easily and Itama couldn’t begin to describe how it made him feel. How warm he was on the inside.  
  
Itama stopped trying to resist. In one swift gesture, he placed his hand at the back of his neck and kissed him.  
  
Izuna’s lips tasted like the strawberry cake. Sweet and fruity and Itama devoured them. He couldn’t help it and Izuna didn’t seem to mind either way, he kissed back just as eagerly, wrapping both arms around his waist and pulling him close. It took Itama all he had not to give in and ask for more. It wouldn’t be proper, surely. He wasn’t sure Izuna would mind, though.  
  
They parted after one heated kiss. Deep and hard and Itama’s tongue was tingling afterwards, in need for more. He shivered hard when Izuna hummed in pleasure, pressing himself up against him and pushing his lips against his neck.  
  
“Mh, my gorgeous future husband,” he all but purred and Itama held back a moan at the name, at how truthful Izuna's tone was. “Push me away before I devour you.”  
  
Itama wasn’t sure it wasn’t what he wanted, now he had tasted Izuna’s lips. But Izuna was right. They couldn’t just .. give in tonight, could they ?  
  
“Goodnight, Izuna,” Itama whispered against the Uchiha’s lips, after a short, chaste peck. “Try not to stumble against people again.”  
  
“Oh but I won’t. I’ll have you informed of our next date, if that’s good for you ?”  
  
Itama breathed out. “Absolutely.”  
  
The hardest part was to pull away. To pull his hands away from Izuna, to stop staring at him the way he did. To turn his back to the man and head to his home, a stupid smile on the lips and his heart lighter than it ever was before.

* * *

Izuna lingered. It wasn't easy to leave when all he wanted was to follow Itama inside his home and just have him. He had waited long enough to be able to do this, to have this date, even if completely unplanned. Even if Itama hadn’t realized it was one. Izuna had tricked him after all. Not for any wicked intention, his only reason had been to see how Itama would react to him, to his presence and his flirting, see if something could work between them. He hadn’t imagined Itama would be such an adorable man. Nor that he’d fall hard for for the Senju in the process either.  
  
Times and times Izuna walked past Itama on his way to the marketplace, when Madara allowed him out, and Itama never noticed him, obviously. Izuna did. He wouldn’t have no noticed such a strong but appeasing chakra. He had been quite shocked the day Madara told him this chakra belonged to Itama Senju.  
  
Thinking of his brother made Izuna groan. He had no more reason to be out anymore, now the date was over. Of course, he hadn’t planned anything but a kiss at the end of the night, if Itama allowed it. He wasn’t some debauched man after all. Well. Maybe he was. But he wouldn’t act this way with Itama. Itama deserved better than that, even if the lustful kiss he gave him proved him that the Senju wasn’t that chaste himself. Oh, they were going to have fun. Not tonight, though. Later. Much later.  
  
Turning his face back toward the house one last time, a useless but remaining reflex he kept from times when he still could see, Izuna sighed, before he started walking home. He couldn’t wait for their second date now, to take Itama to a training ground and fight him. A traditional Uchiha date, to say the least. And Itama admitted he wasn’t a good shinobi but his affinity with medical jutsu made it up for it. He would do just good. Izuna couldn’t wait.  
  
The house was silent, when Izuna reached it. Which was surprising, considering but Izuna held back a smile as he entered the living room, sighing and rubbing the back of his neck. Madara was there, he could feel him easily. It would be difficult to miss him, his presence so ominous at the moment and Izuna smiled, as he sat in front of his brother and leaned his head on top of his hand. He couldn’t help his smile. He was too happy to care for his brother’s current mood.  
  
“You said you’d be out all night long,” Madara commented in a grunt, coughing and sounding oh so uncomfortable. “Why are you smiling like this ? What are you up to ?”  
  
Izuna laughed. Of course Madara would think he was up to something. Madara knew him too much and had witnessed this kind of smile many times before. It usually meant something bad was to happen. It amused Izuna so much.  
  
It wasn’t tonight’s case, though. Tonight, Izuna was feeling oh so good, oh so happy with the events, with how Itama had kissed him, how he had seemed to want more than only a kiss. Izuna couldn’t help thinking of what could have happened, had he wanted to rush things but he wouldn't. He wasn’t joking when he called Itama his future husband. He’d marry Itama happily, if things worked out between them. And if the Senjus didn't kill him beforehand. Itama really was the first person Izuna ever thought he could marry before.  
  
“What happened ?” Madara eventually questioned, reaching out to push his hair away from his face and Izuna’s smile softened, he shrugged.  
  
“I’m in love.”  
  
They talked about it for hours. With Madara probing at his brother and Izuna resisting to give away any detail for now. He’d rather keep it all for himself now. Make sure it worked between the two of them before he spoke of it with anyone and he was amused with Madara’s curiosity. Madara loved to pry into his affairs, to know what happened in his life, especially since he gave out his eyes. It was as if Madara couldn’t accept the fact that he could handle himself easily.  
  
Izuna only hoped it would stop, someday. That Madara would realize that him being blind didn’t mean more than just that. That he couldn’t see but could do everything else, just as he always did.  
  
“Alright,” Izuna eventually whispered when he was tired of playing with his brother and he stretched, with only his bed in mind now. “I’m going to bed.”  
  
“What ?” Madara blurped out, he shook his head. “No, but you haven’t told me who you’re in love with yet !”  
  
Izuna chuckled, as he stood and stretched again. Madara sounded so desperate now. He wanted to know. Izuna couldn’t help laughing.  
  
“Tobirama’s been waiting for you in your bedroom for hours now,” he chuckled and Madara was about to say something but Izuna held up his index finger. “Don’t you dare making up excuses, I’ve been aware of you two being a thing since .. ever. Just go back to him. Tell him I say hi.”  
  
Madara was still sputtering excuses and lies when Izuna closed his bedroom door. He undressed, he settled down on his bed, not able to think about anything but Itama now and he smiled, nuzzling at his pillow. He couldn’t wait to meet with him again.  
  
He couldn’t wait for him to become his gorgeous husband. Soon, he hoped. Soon.


End file.
